The Four Daughters of Darkness
by Tintinnabulate
Summary: Raven is said to be the daughter of Trigon and her mother guards his prison now. What if there were others like her? And i'm pretty sure Arella can't guard the prison by herself.
1. 2 New Heroines

_**SSAA**_: You all are gunna hate me but oh well.. lol.... So yea, here's a story I've been working on during skool not paying attention to my evil teachers. Lol.

* * *

**_Character Profiles_**(If you have been to my xanga called RavenWingofAzarath and you clicked on the proboards link I'm signed up as BlackRaven21....then I think you've seen my profile thingy on the rpg board.)

**_Name_**: Kira Tsuchi/Lurrea

**_Age_**: 17

**_Eyes_**: Black on Silver

**_Hair_**: lower back-length Black hair that's usually in a ponytail

**_Skin_**: caramel

**_Weapons_**: Glaive, martial arts, thin sword

**_Powers_**: the elements and the sun, stars, and moon

**_Name_**: Ayuki Hikuruno/Abyss

**_Age_**: 16 ½

**_Eyes_**: Pure Black

**_Hair_**: Pure White

**_Skin_**: pale

**_Weapons_**: double-bladed staff, thin sword, martial arts

**_Powers_**: Dark and Light

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven yelled her magic words and lifted Cinderblock off the ground, slamming him into the building nearby. Thinking he was knocked out, Robin signaled for Raven to release her energy on him. Unfortunately, Cinderblock wasn't unconscious, and they were caught off guard.

Raven and Robin were slammed into the opposite wall, while Beast Boy, in the form of a T-Rex, was tossed down the street, leaving only Starfire and Cyborg to fend for themselves badly.

**_In A Nearby Alley_**

"Should we help them?" A voice said in the shadows.

"Yes," another voice replied just as Starfire was thrown into a building.

"Alright, I'll go first," the first voice said.

**_Back With The Fight_**

A black flash leapt from the shadows of the alleyway, landing in front of the crumpled Starfire who stared in surprise along with the rest of her teammates. In front of them was a girl with long, black hair in a high ponytail. She wore a black bodysuit with a silver scarf tied around her hip. Her eyes were a strange black on silver, but they were slowly turning silver altogether.

"I'm getting bored with you," she growled at Cinderblock, "All you do is toss and punch, well I'm about to show you some real power, and not just brute strength coming from a bumbling bunch of living bricks. Kaze!(said kayz)"

She lifted her palm up in front of her face and blew lightly. At first, small tendrils of wind glided towards Cinderblock from it, but then they became faster and bigger, forming a tornado that was steadily growing at Cinderblock's feet. The tornado lifted him up and tossed him around in the air until he was flung out onto the road facedown.

"My turn," A voice called from the alley. Soon, a dark figure leapt forward and landed next to the first girl. This person was a girl too. She had pure black eyes and shocking white hair. She wore a black, sleeveless leotard with white gloves and boots.

"Kurai!" She yelled. Cinderblock's shadow enlarged, surrounding his body. Slowly, he began to sink into the shadow, the other side only known to the girl that sent him there. A minute later, the only thing left of Cinderblock, was the wreckage he caused.

"I thought you were going to use the light," the first girl said.

"I was, but I was too overwhelmed and I had to release some of the dark that I got while I was in the shadows," the other girl replied.

"Yes," the first girl started, but was interrupted by Robin.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"Lurrea," the first girl said, "but the name's Kira."

"I'm Abyss," replied the second girl, "But you can call me Ayuki. You're the Teen Titans, correct?"

"Yeah. I'm Robin. That's Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Thanks for the help."

"Yeah, we could tell you needed it," Kira muttered. Ayuki glared at her and elbowed her in the ribs, causing her to grunt in pain and glare right back.

"Don't say that," Ayuki mumbled to her.

Suddenly, Starfire ran up to them and hugged Ayuki tightly. Kira had luckily seen Starfire coming and stepped away. She was now staring in surprise t the Tamaranian who was choking Ayuki.

"Where are you from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Will you be my friend?"

"Uh...somewhere, a portal, gray, and sure if you stop crushing my lungs," Ayuki managed to gasp out between Starfire's arms.

"YAY!" Starfire exclaimed happily. She let go of Ayuki and turned to Kira, who futily put her hands up as a weak defense.

"Where are you from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Will you be my friend?"

"Some-gasp can't breathe, can't breathe!!" Kira yelled hoarsely. Starfire gasped and let go of her, giving her space to breathe. After she finally got air back into her lungs she replied. "As I was saying, somewhere, same portal as Ayuki's, dark blue, and whatever."

"YAY! I have two new friends! I must know where you are staying!"

"Um," both girls looked at each other, hoping the other one would have an answer for the hyper girl. Starfire noticed the exchange and gasped.

"You have no place to stay?!" she exclaimed, "You must stay with us and I shall make the Pudding of Happiness and the Pudding of Friendship!"

With that, the happy Tamaranian girl grabbed each of the girls' hands and began to fly towards the tower.

"Starfire," Ayuki began.

"Yes, friend Ayuki?"

"3 things. 1. you're crushing our hands-"

Starfire immediately let go of their hands, but the second she did she had a horrified look on her face since she didn't believe they could fly. Kira and Ayuki surprised her though by remaining in the air right next to her.

"2. We can fly, and 3. We can easily go home at Titans East if need be. We don't want to be a bother," Kira said.

"You're a member of Titans East?!" Cyborg gasped in surprise.

"We were until it split up," Ayuki stated with saddened eyes.

"Titans East broke up!!??" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"When did that happen?" Raven asked.

"When Mirror betrayed us," Kira replied, "Lets just say the damage hasn't really healed between the rest of us. Mirror did something that hurt us all and she paid for it, as did we."

"I didn't know," Robin sighed, "I wish we could've been of some assistance to you guys."

"Nothing could've been done," Ayuki said, "Its partly our own fault for some of the things she did. Had we been truthful, Mirrow wouldn't have been able to trick us in such a way."

"We must go and make the Pudding of Sorrow for the drifting of the Titans East and the Pudding of Friendship for our new friends," Starfire said. With that she flew off in the direction of the tower, the rest following close behind.

* * *

**_SSAA_**: sooooooooooooooooooo what do you think? Plz R & R!!! oh yea the pairings are R/R BB/S Speedy/OC Aqua/OC Cy/OC. Ok? Ok. Byez.


	2. HALO

**_SSAA_**: NEXT CHAPPIE!!!! YAAAAY!!! IM ACTUALLY UPDATING THE WEEK AFTER!! SO KOOL SO KOOL SO KOOL SO- oops sorry I'm just a bit hyper.. heheh.. ok heres the next chappie! Ok so yeah, I won't be able to update except once a week pplz... srry.... But not until I get my comp back on at home... well hope you like this chapter. Byez.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Unfortunately, I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the OCs.

**_Review_** **_Response_**:

**_Kissa_**: Thanx for the review! Lol, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**_Character Profiles_**(If you have been to my xanga called RavenWingofAzarath and you clicked on the proboards link I'm signed up as BlackRaven21....then I think you've seen my profile thingy on the rpg board.)

**_Name_**: Kira Tsuchi/Lurrea

**_Age_**: 17

**_Eyes_**: Black on Silver

**_Hair_**: lower back-length Black hair that's usually in a ponytail

**_Skin_**: caramel

**_Weapons_**: Glaive, martial arts, thin sword

**_Powers_**: the elements and the sun, stars, and moon

**_Name_**: Ayuki Hikuruno/Abyss

**_Age_**: 16 ½

**_Eyes_**: Pure Black

**_Hair_**: Pure White

**_Skin_**: pale

**_Weapons_**: double-bladed staff, thin sword, martial arts

**_Powers_**: Dark and Light

* * *

**_Titans Tower_**

"Woah, this place is bigger than our headquarters," Kira looked around in awe at the spacious living room.

"Yeah, way big," Ayuki gaped at the enormous window that took up the whole wall.

"Yeah, wait until you see the TV!" Beast Boy smirked, hopping on the couch and clicking the button for the TV to come down.

Kira and Ayuki- O.O

**shriek**

Ayuki leapt over the couch and glomped the X-Box that she had spotted as the TV came down.

"You have X-Box!" She screamed happily. She looked down again and ... another shriek "You. Have. HALO. I. Am. In. Heaven."

Robin and Raven- O.o

Cy and BB- :-)

Star- :-)

Kira- -.-;

"You like games too?" Beast Boy asked, sliding next to her as she turned on the game.

"Like 'em? I love 'em. Must play the holy and almighty HALO. Must destroy all enemies. Must play," Ayuki replied in a monotone voice, still drooling over the X-Box and HALO game.

"I like her already," Cyborg smiled happily at finding another gamer.

"Sorry," Kira sweatdropped in embarrassment, "If I had known, I would've warned you."

"How do you two know each other?" Raven asked.

"Half-sisters. Same father, different mother."

Before Raven could ask another question, Starfire popped up out of nowhere with a large bowl of PoH. She stuffed a spoonful into Kira's mouth, surprising her.

Kira- x.x

Rob and Raven- O.O

Star- :-)

"The Pudding of Happiness shall keep your spirits in joy for the remainder of the sun's awakening," Starfire smiled with glee. She walked away into the kitchen to make more, oblivious to Kira's green face.

**Blech**

Kira spit out what was in her mouth and began scraping her tongue to get the awful taste off.

"Yuck, I don't think I'll ever be able to taste anything good again! What was in that stuff?!" Kira exclaimed in disgust.

"Fish paste, dirt, baking soda, the blue furry food, peas, coconuts, a strange yellow blob, and moving tiny creatures that I found in the refrigerator," Starfire called from the kitchen.

At those words, Kira turned an even darker shade of green and ran outside to throw up.

"Star, you have to stop poisoning our superhero guests," Robin sweatdropped, he shook his head in pity for Kira, "remember what happened to Superman?"

"I was not aware that he would react so harshly to the glowing, green sugar crystal.

"You put Kryptonite in Superman's food?! No wonder he doesn't allow anyone else to make food for him anymore!" Ayuki cried from her position of playing HALO on the couch.

"I was unaware that it was not good for him to eat," Starfire said, "I must make the pudding of apologies for him!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Suddenly they heard a scream from outside.

"Kira!" Ayuki yelled. She jumped off the couch, ran to a nearby dark spot and disappeared.

"Lets go, Titans!" Robin ordered, racing to the door.

* * *

**_SSAA_**: ooooooooh, whats going on with Kira? And why the heck did star feed superman kryptonite.....ok nm...review plz.


	3. Trigon, our Father

**_SSAA_**: I JUST UPDATED!!!! AND HERE I AM AGAIN!!! IM ON A ROLE!!! WHAT!! UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH!!!! WOOO!!!!......ok i kno this is kinda short but its really good.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Unfortunately, I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the OCs.

**_Character Profiles_**(If you have been to my xanga called RavenWingofAzarath and you clicked on the proboards link I'm signed up as BlackRaven21....then I think you've seen my profile thingy on the rpg board.)

**_Name_**: Kira Tsuchi/Lurrea

**_Age_**: 17

**_Eyes_**: Black on Silver

**_Hair_**: lower back-length Black hair that's usually in a ponytail

**_Skin_**: caramel

**_Weapons_**: Glaive, martial arts, thin sword

**_Powers_**: the elements and the sun, stars, and moon

**_Name_**: Ayuki Hikuruno/Abyss

**_Age_**: 16 ½

**_Eyes_**: Pure Black

**_Hair_**: Pure White

**_Skin_**: pale

**_Weapons_**: double-bladed staff, thin sword, martial arts

**_Powers_**: Dark and Light

* * *

**_Outside_**

Kira backed away slowly. In front of her was a four-eyed, red-skinned, white-haired demon by the name of Trigon.

"Dad," she whispered, her voice laced with a tinge of fear.

Suddenly, Ayuki appeared from Kira's shadow. She looked to what Kira's horrified gaze was locked on and cried out.

"No!" She cried, tears glazing her wide, black eyes, "He's not supposed to be here!"

"You know him?" Robin asked as he ran to them. He was soon followed by Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven. But, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stopped in mid-run/flight and gasped at the demon in front of them. Cyborg and Beast Boy remembered the demon from their little trip into Raven's mind and never expected to see him in real life.

"Father," Raven whispered.

"Ah, all three of my powerful daughters have gather together for my sake," Trigon said, shocking everyone, "How lovely."

"Are you blind even with four eyes?!" Ayuki hollered, "There are only two people who have you accursed blood running through their veins, and that is me and Kira!"

The Titans, especially those who knew about Raven, looked at the two newcomers in shock. Raven froze, staring at Kira and Ayuki. These were her sisters? Impossible. Trigon never bore any other children besides herself. But, what if he did? Were these girls them?

"You are wrong yet again, little Ayuki," Trigon laughed, "My three daughters are right here."

His laugh made all those who heard it shudder in fear. It sent chills down their spines, giving them images of that horrible laugh used in a torturous way. Some, even trembled from the memories of when they heard that laugh.

"Little?!" Ayuki shrieked, "I'll show you little! Hikari!"

A blast of light erupted from her hands and pushed Trigon into the water, along with burning him on his chest.

"Aaaagh!" He screamed.

"That was for my mother!" She exclaimed.

Kira, deciding to put a little of her anger and revengeful thoughts out there, stepped forward.

"Mizu!" She yelled.

A large tidal wave appeared and engulfed the demon, pushing him down into the murky water. Trigon faltered slightly, but regained his composure. His hair was drenched, and his chest scorched.

"That was for what you did to MY mother, you (&$#!" Kira growled.

"Little Kira, you still have not learned the full power of the elements, pathetic," He sneered, "You should let me have control of them, I could use them in a more... prospering... way."

"Never!" She hollered in anger and frustration. She knew she couldn't use the elements to their full extent, but she would never hand the powers of the elements over to Trigon for him to do evil deeds.

"Fine then, I'll just have to persuade my eldest daughter, Raven," He turned to the shocked, violet-haired girl. She in turn, glared at the monster before her that was supposed to be her father.

"What is your answer, Raven?" he asked.

"This! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black energy engulfed Trigon's body and flung him out into the open ocean. The energy squeezed slightly causing him pain. Robin signaled for Raven to let go before she could finish the job. Once the energy dissipated, he glared and disappeared. But, his voice lingered.

"I will be back, my daughters of darkness."

* * *

**_SSAA_**: WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I FINISHED!!!!! AND ITS BEEN LESS THAN 24 HOURS!!! IM THE BEST!!!! WOOHOO!! YEAH!!! UHUH!!!!! GO ME!!! R/R!!!!! 


	4. The Four Guardians and Rina

**_SSAA:_** Yeallo! Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Unfortunately, I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the OCs.

**_Review Responses:_**

_**Liddyicop:**_ thnx for reviewing but sorry, no way! Its always going to be R/R Star/BB Cy/OC ok? Ok. Because, I'm not a fan of the pairings you put down. If you want to read something with those pairings read another story, cuz im not changing the pairings. I'm doin it the way **_I_** like it.

**_Kissa:_** hi, thnx for reviewing again. Glad you like my chappies. Lol. Hope you like this one too.

**_Pixie10111:_** here ya go, this is then new chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

**_Character Profiles_**(If you have been to my xanga called RavenWingofAzarath and you clicked on the proboards link I'm signed up as BlackRaven21....then I think you've seen my profile thingy on the rpg board.)

**_Name:_** Kira Tsuchi/Lurrea

**_Age:_** 17

_**Eyes:**_ Black on Silver

**_Hair:_** lower back-length Black hair that's usually in a ponytail

**_Skin:_** caramel

**_Weapons:_** Glaive, martial arts, thin sword

**_Powers:_** the elements and the sun, stars, and moon

**_Name:_** Ayuki Hikuruno/Abyss

**_Age:_** 16 ½

**_Eyes:_** Pure Black

**_Hair:_** Pure White

**_Skin:_** pale

**_Weapons:_** double-bladed staff, thin sword, martial arts

**_Powers:_** Dark and Light

* * *

Kira fell to her knees and sobbed. This wasn't the first time she had been encountered by Trigon. She had tried so hard to suppress those horrible memories and was succeeding, but his appearance had brought them all back and they were overwhelming her.

"Why?" Ayuki said, "Why, why, why, why, why?! He shouldn't have been here! Whate happened to the four guardians?!"

All the Titans turned their attention toward the white-haired girl.

"What four guardians?" Raven asked, her face paler than normal. This appearance by her father was making her emotions go crazy. The memories from the Dr. Light incident were still fresh and she didn't want to relive them again.

"The four guardians are the four mothers," Kira said quietly. Everyone focused their attention on her, awaiting more answers. "Trigon raped many women, but only had four children, and all of them were female. Ayuki, the child of balance, her powers are light and dark. Rina, the child of the heavens, her powers were the sun, moon, and stars, Raven, the child of emotions and life, with the power to do anything with her emotions through her black energy. And me, the child of the four corners, with the powers of the four elements. All of them are worthy powers. All of them powers that Trigon yearned for. As for the mothers, there was Harmony, the mother of reliance, from a distant galaxy, mother of Ayuki. Celeste, the mother of constella, from the constellations, mother of Rina, Arella, the mother of fate, faith, truth, and trust, from a city on Earth, mother of Raven, and my mother, Gaia(not the goddess), mother of destiny, from another dimension. The four mothers are guardians of Trigon's prison. Who knows what has happened to them since Trigon has escaped."

**_Living Room: Titans Tower_**

"Where is Rina?" Raven asked quietly. All of them had moved into the living room, still soaking up the information Kira had given them.

"Rina," Kira repeated, "Rina is dead."

"What?!" Ayuki exclaimed, "How come I never knew she was dead? Let alone, that she was another sister of mine?"

"Because by the time I met you, Rina had already been killed and I didn't want to delve into it right away," Kira sighed, "Rina is, or was, the oldest daughter. Trigon killed her for her powers. Before he could absorb the powers, she had fortunately transferred all of them to me. She died protecting me from Trigon's wrath. Trigon doesn't know what happened to her powers yet though, so I am slightly safe."

"You mean to tell me," Robin began, "That not only do you have the powers of the elements, but the powers of the sun, moon, and stars?"

"Yes."

"Woah," Beast Boy said, "It's really a good thing you're not on Trigon's side."

Kira glared at him. 'How dare he! HOW DARE HE!'

"How dare you!" She growled, "I will never join that monster's side! He tortured my mother and killed one of my sisters! I'd rather die than join him."

"Sorry," he squeaked, turning into a mouse and hiding behind Starfire.

"Well," Robin said, "Why don't you join our team? As a Teen Titan?"

Kira and Ayuki looked at each other than they looked at Raven, their sister. Smiling, they nodded to Robin.

"We accept your offer, Robin," Ayuki said.

* * *

**_SSAA:_** YAY! I'M DONE AND I STILL HAVE 1 MIN BEFORE .HACKLEGEND OF THE TWILIGHT COMES ON. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE. R & R!!!!!! SRRY ITS SO SHORT. IT'LL BE LONGER NEXT CHAPPIE. 


	5. Terra and Seccond Chances

**_SSAA: _**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the new chapter for it. Okay, I need people to review and let me know whether or not I should put up the second story to the Kimura and Rae series that my friend and I have been writing.

_**Reviews:**_

**_Kissa: _**Arigato gozaimasu, kissa-chan, for the review!!! I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others.

**_Pixie10111:_** No need to apologize. I'm a sugar freak too! Caramel, gummies, starburst, skittles, twizzlers, marshmallows, sugar on my cheerios for cereal, whipped cream, lollipops, POCKY, anything really sugar related for me. Heehee, I get sugar high off of grapes that's gotta say something! Unless I'm just getting drunk because grapes help make wine, which is an alcohol and…um…I'M CONFUSED. Alright, hope you like this chapter!! Bai bai.

**_EvilWhiteRaven:_** Hey, you haven't been on in a while!!!! How come? Oh well, hope you like this chapter. I have to check out your stories again soon! Baiz.

STORYTIME!!

------------------…………

It had been a week since that day with Trigon. Kira and Ayuki had settled in and had helped a lot with any break outs or anything. Ayuki was trying to show Cyborg and Beast Boy how to get past some harder levels on their game, while Kira tried to teach Starfire how to cook, unsuccessfully.

Right now, they were on the roof playing volleyball, while Kira, Raven, and Ayuki meditated.

"Raven! Heads up!" Beast Boy yelled suddenly, as the volleyball flew in her direction. Before it hit her though, the ball was encased in black energy and thrown back at him.

"Thanks," He squeaked, falling over from the hit.

-Idiot- All three sisters thought.

"Are you sure you don't want to play, girls?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'll play you with one arm behind my back!" Cyborg pulled off his left arm and waved in the air as an example.

"Yes, you must volley the ball with us!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"No, we need to meditate," Ayuki said.

"Okay," Beast Boy sighed, before turning back to the game and hitting the ball over the net.

Unfortunately, the ball was hit hard enough to fly at Raven again.

"Raven! Heads up! Again!" Beast Boy yelled.

Instead of catching it with her energy again, Raven moved out of the way and let it fall off the roof.

"Oh no! Aaaaah!" hollered Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy.

"I'll go get it," Beast Boy grumbled. But just as he took a couple steps forward, the volleyball was thrown back up. "Huh?"

Suddenly, a shadowed figure floated up on a large boulder. It was Terra.

"So, which team am I on?" She asked.

"Terra!" Beast Boy and Starfire called simultaneously. They ran to her fighting over who would get to hug her first. Starfire won.

Starfire pulled Terra into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, hello long-lost friend!! You remember me, yes?!"

"Of course, Starfire," She groaned, "I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me."

Beast Boy walked up to her and blushed, "Welcome back, Terra."

Terra smiled at him and pinched his cheek.

"Raven, Kira, Ayuki! Wake up! Terra's here!" he exclaimed, dragging Terra over to the three sisters. Kira and Ayuki stood up and stretched their muscles.

"Hi, Terra," Ayuki said, "I'm Ayuki. What are your powers?"

"I can move the earth," She replied looking at the two girls curiously, "What about you?"

"Well, you have something in common with my sister," She stated, pointing to Kira, "My powers are to create, manipulate, and control light and dark, along with the ability to fly."

"How about you?" Terra asked, looking at Kira expectantly.

"You'll find out during battle," Kira replied, glaring slightly and causing her to back up a bit.

"Um, okay,"

"Help, yourself to anything in the fridge and lock the door before you leave," Raven said emotionlessly as she walked over to the three.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on leaving! Not so soon anyway. I'll take you up on your offer! I wanna be a Teen Titan!"

"God, Robin," Kira said, "Do you always offer every superhero a chance to be a Teen Titan?"

"Just those I think would do great with our team," Robin replied.

"So, can I?" Terra asked, excitedly. But her smile turned into a frown at their unsure looks, "Sorry, I didn't know the offer had an expiration date."

She turned and began to walk off, but Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"The offer didn't expire," Robin said.

"Yeah, it's just.." Beast Boy stuttered, "Well, the last time you left, you didn't exactly, you couldn't-"

"You couldn't control your powers," Raven stated, bluntly. Beast Boy blanched at her bluntness.

"That's why I left!" Terra exclaimed, "I wanted to control my powers, and I have. Just watch."

Terra lifter her hands, and called some boulders over. She flipped onto one and flew around the sky. (AN. If you saw the episode that you know what happened. I'm not feeling up to describing it.) In the end, Terra landed and crashed the boulders together, creating fireworks.

"So what, that doesn't mean she can control her power," Raven said.

Before anyone could reply to Raven's comment, the ground rumbled beneath them. The mini-earthquake caused some of them to go off balance. They all turned and stared at Terra, who in turn just shook her head as she blushed.

"Wasn't me," She said.

------…..-----

"Earthquakes," Robin stated.

"And they're happening all over the city," Cyborg said.

"There are way too many to be natural," Kira informed, "Since its not Terra, and its not me. What is it?"

"It's a trail," Robin replied, "Something is moving down there that's causing all of these earthquakes."

"Let's go check it out," Ayuki stated. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy ran-flew out, leaving Ayuki, Robin, Raven, Kira, and Terra.

"Are you coming?" Robin asked Terra.

"Does that mean I'm a Titan?" She inquired.

"It means we could use your help," He replied.

Terra smiled and ran after the others. As she ran, she brushed by Raven. Raven suddenly gasped as a group of visions flashed through her mind. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder questioningly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not sure," She said, "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Maybe, but everyone deserves a second chance," Robin nodded to her and ran off to catch up to the others.

"I agree," Kira stepped up next to Raven, "My senses tell me that she is not what she appears. Where did she go when she left?"

"I don't know," Raven replied, "But we need to keep an eye on her. Even if Robin is right."

"What did he mean by that? I mean, he was implying something to you," Ayuki stated, "How come?"

"Because he gave me one," Raven replied.

---------------……………

**_SSAA:_** I wasn't sure how I would right this chapter since it was already an episode. I had to find a site to get the right lines for the dialogue from the episode.


End file.
